Soul Eater the Next Chapter Part 5
by AkiraLDTK
Summary: (Btw if you want to read my stories in order you'll have to look up my profile and read from there... Sorry :( trying my best to fix the problem.) Kid finds out Akira s past


Soul Eater, the Next Chapter:

Part 5

Akira sat in the Academy`s prison cell. Her knives were confinscated and was awaiting trial.

This all you fault you know. Misa told her. If you had`nt jumped in and saved the Shinigami`s kid,

we could have been out of the city by now.

Akira slumped down in the corner,leaning against the wall. Although there was a small cot,

she preferred the wall. Akira never had a bed to sleep on so it seemed too soft.

"Maybe you`re right..." She said.

Of course I am, I`ve always been the smarter, no, BETTER one between us.

Akira clenched her fists. She hated when Misa got like this.

Akira heard a loud creak. The sound that the door to the jail cells make. Akira

crouched down lower and lower as the sound got closer. Kid stood in front of the bars.

"What are you here for?" Akira sneered "To gloat?"

"Uh, no. I`m here to question you. Why were you put in jail in the first place and why do you talk to

yourself all the time? And why do your eyes change color?

"You noticed I talk to myself?" Akira said, she had a softer voice. But then she fixed herself and said, "Nevermind, it`s a long story."

Kid sat on a small chair, gesturing that he was interested.

Akira sighed and began her story.

"When I was born, I never talked to myself, I was mostly raised by my mother back then,

but when i was 5, my mother died, I was placed into the custody of my dad. And let`s just say, my dad wasn`t

exactly 'Father of the Year.' He was trying to train me to eat human souls."

"Why would your father do that?"

"He was bent on me becoming the next Kishin. Like I said, my dad wasn`t really a great dad.

One day I was curious and I ate a human soul."

Kid looked at her. His eyes filled with disgust.

"What? I already told you I was raised to do that, I had no idea that it was wrong."

Kid relaxed. 'She`s right.' Kid thought.

Akira continued; "Since that day, even when I was alone, I felt as if someone was watching me, and someone was speaking to me,

it was that stupid mistake. The soul split my own soul in half. Eventually, my dad disappeared and I was alone. I got caught stealing

money from an ATM, and that`s what landed me in prison."

"So, can you make make your other one... you know-"

"Yes, I can control when Misa takes over or not. Since I`m the original."

Akira closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were red again.

"So, you`re..."

"You got it, I am Misa, the other half of Akira."

'This was the one I fought. Kid thought. He remembered the other day when she dissapeared and her eyes turned red.

"How long are you in control?" Kid asked.

"Until Akira decides to switch back."

"It makes sense, considering you were counjered only by Akira eating a human soul."

Misa`s bright red eyes narrowed at Kid, she got up an cluched the bars to the cell.

"Go ahead, say that again. See what happens." Misa said. Anger laced her tone.

She dropped to the ground and her eyes were blue again.

"Uh- sorry about that. Misa gets a little touchy about me being the original, kinda like how you are touchy about symmetry, speaking of which, why do

you have 3 stripes on only one side of your head?"

Suddenly Kid had a spotlight on him and he is sitting on the ground, beating his fists on the concrete yelling, "Asymetrical garbage! Worthless! I`m disgusting!

"You OK there?" Akira asked "And where the hell did that spotlight come from?"

Kid eventually calmed down. His weapons bursted through the door.

"Kid! We`ve been looking for you everywhere!" The taller one with dark blonde long hair shrieked running over to Kid.

"I`ve only been gone for about an hour Liz" Kid replied to Liz.

Both of the weapons wearing matching outfits, except Liz was wearing long jeans and black heels while the shorter girl with a shorter length of hair to match was

wearing puffy shorts and black heeled boots. They were both cutoff red shirts and red and white hats with white ties. Kid later adressed the smaller one as Patti and left

without saying another word to Akira.

Kid thought about everything Akira/Misa said. From what Kid had gathered, he assumed that Akira was softer and smarter while Misa is a fighter, careless, and a little hot-headed.

He walked down to where his father had is office and found him sitting with Sid and Spirit. All of them were drinking tea.

"Oh, hello Kiddo." Lord Death said as Kid, Liz, and Patti walked in.

Lord Death continued his conversation. "Ok then, it`s decided. Akira`s punisment will be a death sentence.


End file.
